Fire Emblem Support Conversations CROSSOVER!
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: This is a batch of Support Conversations with a twist: have all FE games get crossed over between continents. Any requests welcome! Current chapter: Nowi x Fae. Character list will change when new chapter is up.
1. Neimi x Brady

**OK, I decided to write Support Conversations of my own with a twist: use characters from different places, so that means it's a crossover between continents! So…let's begin with my recent pairing: Neimi x Brady. Also, to clarify, if the supports are male x female, there will be S supports. If there are male x male or female x female, there will only be A Supports.**

**Also, a key:**

*** = action**

**( ) = speaking under breath**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Neimi x Brady**

**Support C**

Neimi: WAAAHHH! *sniff* My knee! Waaahhh!

Brady: Hey, you all right?

Neimi: Um…EEEK! WAAAHHHH!

Brady: Hey! What's da matter?! Why are ya crying?

Neimi: *sniff* P-please leave me alone! Please don't hurt me! Waaahhhh!

Brady: What?! Hurt you?! I won't hurt you.

Neimi: *sniff* B-but you look scary…

Brady: Hey, just 'cause I look scary doesn't mean I'll hurt you. Besides… *sniff* you're making me cry too.

Neimi: Wh-what?

Brady: *sniff* Aw, great. Now I'm crying too! *leaves*

Neimi: …Did he just cry…?

**Support B**

Neimi: Um…excuse me…

Brady: Whaddya want?

Neimi: Oh! Um…I just wanted to talk to you…

Brady: OK…what's up?

Neimi: I…I wanted to thank you for checking on me when I was crying…

Brady: No sweat! I just hate to see a poor lil' girl cryin' like that!

Neimi: Well…thank you. I also have a question…

Brady: Yeah? Fire away.

Neimi: …Did you cry?

Brady: What?! Of course I cried! Everyone does, right?

Neimi: But…you cried over me crying…

Brady: Well, like I said, I hate seein' lil' girls cryin'.

Neimi: I…see…

Brady: Listen, whenever you feel hurt or wantin' to cry, come see ol' Brady, OK?

Neimi: T-thank you…

**Support A**

Neimi: WAAAAAHHH!

Brady: What the?! Are you OK , Neimi?!

Neimi: Oh…*sniff*…Brady…

Brady: Did someone hurt you?! Did someone said something mean to you?!

Neimi: N-no…I just had a scraped knee.

Brady: …Oh.

Neimi: S-sorry for alerting you…

Brady: Nah, it's OK. I'm just glad that you're OK. Scared me though.

Neimi: Sorry…

Brady: Hey, don't be! It's perfectly OK to cry over a…a bruised knee.

Neimi: You…you think so…?

Brady: Yep. Now hold on; gonna heal you…

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Neimi: Th-thank you, Brady…

Brady: No sweat. If you get hurt again, come see ol' Brady, OK?

Neimi: O-OK…

*Brady leaves*

Neimi: I-I think I found someone who understands my crying…

**Support S**

Neimi: Brady…

Brady: Oh, Neimi! What's up?

Neimi: Sorry for asking, but why did you cry the other day when I first met you?

Brady: Oh, that time? Well…hmm…(how can I explain this…) Well, I'm just sentimental.

Neimi: Sen…timental?

Brady: Yeah. I cry easily, so…(Geez, this is embarrassing…telling a girl who cries a lot about how a man like me cries a lot…)

Neimi: I just heard what you said…

Brady: Wh-what?!

Neimi: Don't be embarrassed. I'm…just glad that I found someone who shares the same weakness as I do.

Brady: Weakness?! Er…y-yeah. We have some things in common…

Neimi: Tee hee.

Brady: What's so funny?

Neimi: It's just that you're a fun person to hang out with, Brady. I like you…

Brady: …So do I. In fact, I got somethin' for ya.

Neimi: Hm? *gasp* It's a ring!

Brady: Yeah…I'm madly in love wi' you…would you marry me Neimi?

Neimi: Oh yes! Thank you! *sniff*

Brady: Hey, hey, no cryin'. *sniff* You're making me cry too…

* * *

**And that's all. Stay tuned for more! Also, if you have a request for a crossover support conversation, go right ahead and ask. I may be able to write it…if I'm not too lazy XD**


	2. Roy x Micaiah

**Requested by Glaceon Mage, here is… Roy X Micaiah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RoyxMicaiah**

**Support C**

Soldier: Grab her!

Micaiah: Eek! Let me go!

Soldier: You think you'll get away, Silver-Haired Maiden?!

Roy: HEY! Leave her alone!

Soldier: Aw damn it! We got company! Soldiers! Kill this kid!

Roy: I like to see you try!

*screen goes to black, then conversation continues*

Roy: Are you OK?

Micaiah: Y-yes. Thank you for saving me…

Roy: It's nothing. I can't turn my back on someone who needs help.

Micaiah: Thank you. My name is Micaiah. What's yours?

Roy: I'm Roy, Duke of Pherae.

Micaiah: It's nice to meet you, Sir Roy.

Roy: You don't have to call me that. Roy's fine.

Micaiah: Ah, OK.

Roy: Anyway, what were those men talking about this Silver-Haired Maiden?

Micaiah: They're…they're after me.

Roy: You? Wait…you're the Silver-Haired Maiden?

Micaiah: Yes…

Roy: I've heard a lot of good things about you. Healing others…helping villages…you're a good person.

Micaiah: Thank you…

Roy: If you need something, come see me, OK?

Micaiah: I will. Thank you Roy…

**Support B**

Micaiah: Roy. I saw you on the battlefield…

Roy: Yes?

Micaiah: You were wonderful! How you swing your sword, how you fought…

Roy: My father taught me a lot of things. He's a master at swordsmanship.

Micaiah: I see…

Roy: My father's too ill to teach me now though…I'm worried about him.

Micaiah: Oh dear. I'm so sorry…

Roy: It's OK. He's still alive and well.

Micaiah: That's good. If you want, I can help him heal.

Roy: With a staff?

Micaiah: I…I don't have a staff. I use my energy to heal.

Roy: …Oh.

Micaiah: I can't do it all the time though; Sothe said that it'll kill me if I use it too much.

Roy: I see. Well, be careful, OK?

Micaiah: Yes. Thank you, Roy.

**Support A**

Roy: Ow…my leg has a HUGE cut…Marth's going to FLIP OUT when he sees this…

Micaiah: Roy. Are you all right?

Roy: Oh! Micaiah! Uh…yeah, I'm fine.

Micaiah: Oh, all—*Gasp* Your leg! What happened?!

Roy: It's a long story…my sword accidentally cut it open…but I'll be fine.

Micaiah: But you're bleeding heavily! It could be infected! Let me help you…

Roy: No. Don't. You'll exhaust yourself.

Micaiah: I want to help you, Roy. After you saved me from those soldiers, I wanted to return the favor. Now hold still…

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Roy: That's…that's incredible! I never knew that you could heal with your hands without a staff!

Micaiah: Ughh…

Roy: …Micaiah?

*Micaiah collapses*

Roy: Micaiah?! Are you OK?! Someone! Get a healer, quick!

**Support S**

Micaiah: Ugh…where…where am I?

Roy: You're in the infirmary. Are you OK?

Micaiah: R-Roy…yes. But what happened?

Roy: You passed out after you healed me. …I was so worried that you…

Micaiah: Oh, I see…thank you for caring for me.

Roy: It's nothing. I'm glad that I could help a…a good friend… *blushes*

Micaiah: Roy? Are you blushing?

Roy: Y-yeah…it's just that…er…

Micaiah: *giggles* I understand. I…I like you too.

Roy: *blushes harder* R-really? That's great! I…I actually love you more than anything, Micaiah…I'm glad that I met you…

Micaiah: Me too, Roy…

Roy: I actually got you something.

Micaiah: *gasp* It's a ring! Roy…are you…?

Roy: Yes. Micaiah, would you marry me?

Micaiah: Oh yes! I do want to marry you! Oh Roy! This ring is so beautiful… *sniff*

Roy: Hey. Don't cry. It's going to be OK…I'll do anything to protect you.

Micaiah: And I'll do anything to help you, my love…

* * *

**And that's all! Requests are still open! Fire away if you can!**


	3. Lucius x Libra

**Not from a request, but something I thought up recently: LuciusxLibra.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**LuciusxLibra**

**Support C**

Lucius: Oh Saint Elimine, may our army be safe…

Libra: Hello. Are you praying too?

Lucius: Yes, ma'am. I'm praying for our safety.

Libra: …I'm a man.

Lucius: …What?

Libra: You called me "ma'am", but I am male.

Lucius: Oh! I am so sorry sir! No offense, but you look feminine…

Libra: I feel the same way to you too. Haha…

Lucius: Haha. We have something in common.

Libra: Yes. My name is Libra.

Lucius: I'm Lucius, it's nice to meet you, ma—er, sir.

Libra: It's OK. Many people mistook me for a woman.

Lucius: Me too…

Libra: Haha. We do have in common after all.

Lucius: Yes. We do.

**Support B**

Libra: Hello, Lucius.

Lucius: Hello, Libra. How are you doing?

Libra: I finished my praying for this army's safety. By the way, what god or goddess do you pray to?

Lucius: I pray to Saint Elimine. What about you?

Libra: I pray to Naga.

Lucius: Naga?

Libra: Yes. She had protected mankind many years ago.

Lucius: I see. Saint Elimine is a beautiful and caring woman who fought in The Scouring.

Libra: Interesting…maybe one day we could pray together.

Lucius: I like that. I hope we can do so.

Libra: Yes.

**Support A**

Lucius: …

Libra: Hello Lucius. Are you praying to Saint Elimine?

Lucius: Yes. It doesn't hurt to pray many times for this army's safety.

Libra: All right. If you don't mind, would I pray with you?

Lucius: Why, yes! Maybe we can pray to both goddesses.

Libra: That would be splendid. Let's try.

Lucius: …

Libra: …

Lucius: …

Libra: …Thank you Naga, for your kindness.

Lucius: …Thank you Saint Elimine, for your help.

Libra: What did you pray about?

Lucius: I prayed to her that she'll keep us safe.

Libra: So do I. I hope both of our prayers will come into play and protect us.

Lucius: Me too. …It's nice to pray with you, Libra.

Libra: It is. I hope we can do it again.

Lucius: Yes.

* * *

**Sorry if Lucius (and maybe Libra) is OOC; I barely knew him because I hadn't completed FE7 yet… *shot***

**So, that's all! And requests are still open!**


	4. Sain x Inigo

**Requested by Guest, here is…SainxInigo! Oh boy, this will be fun…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SainxInigo**

**Support C**

Sain: Why hello there, o beauteous one!

Woman: Uh…

Sain: Would you be kind as to have dinner with me?

Inigo: HEY! WOMAN-STEALER! I WAS ABOUT TO ASK HER THAT!

Sain: Whoa! What's with the yelling there?

Woman: … *runs away*

Inigo: Oh, now look what you've done! You scared her away!

Sain: You're the one who yelled! YOU scared her off!

Inigo: Oh, so I'm supposed to just stand here and wait for you to take her in your arms?!

Sain: She was MINE! We were fated to be in love!

Inigo: Oh give me a break. I'm leaving! *leaves*

Sain: WAIT A MINUTE! …Shoot, he's gone. *sigh* Apparently I made a new rival…

**Support B**

Inigo: YOU!

Sain: What?! What did I do this time?!

Inigo: I have my eyes on that girl, and then you came along and took her away from me! I was so close as to ask her out!

Sain: *sigh* Listen, you don't have to be all mad at me. We're in the same side, so why can't we just get along?

Inigo: Not if you keep taking girls away from me! Now listen here, craven. I decided…I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN EATING, A FIGHTING, AND AN EXERCISE CONTEST!

Sain: Wait, what? Contests? *sigh* Inigo, this is no time for—

Inigo: Would you like to sweep women off their feet? Would you like to be popular with women? Well. If you're not accepting my challenge, you will get NONE of those!

Sain: Wh—what?! Oh, I'll show you! Bring it!

**Support A**

Inigo: Now…the fighting contest!

Sain: All right! Bring it on!

*screen goes to black, then conversation continues*

Sain: *huff huff* Is…is that the best…you can do…?

Inigo: *huff huff* Oh…I…I have plenty of energy… *wheeze* Now…the exercise contest!

*screen goes to black, then conversation continues*

Sain: *wheeze* I'm…not…giving up…

Inigo: *wheeze* We're…not done…yet…EATING CONTEST!

*screen goes to black, then conversation continues*

Sain: Uuuugh…*burp!* Can't…eat…another bite…

Inigo: Urrgh…yeah…me too…

Sain: …You know, I think we shouldn't be mad at each other…even though we both love women, I think…that we should be friends…

Inigo: You…you think so…?

Sain: Yeah...

Inigo: …Gah…I ate so much that I'm gonna…BLEEEEH!

Sain: Oh! Not on the floor! Here…have some water.

Inigo: T-thanks…*sip* Y'know, you're not bad.

Sain: I feel the same way. Friends?

Inigo: Friends. Now...who's up for another contest for the women?

Sain: *sigh*

* * *

**And that's it for now! I can totally see Sain and Inigo having a rivalry over women XD**

**Requests are still open!**


	5. Marth x Roy

**And now for my OTP of Fire Emblem: MarthxRoy! (Also requested by archsage328)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**MarthxRoy**

**Support C**

Marth: Roy. Are you feeling well?

Roy: Yes. Just finished with my training. I'm a little exhausted…

Marth: You should rest. I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the battlefield.

Roy: I know. It's hard to rest though; a battle might break out at any time.

Marth: Yes. But you should still rest when you get the chance.

Roy: …All right.

*Marth leaves*

Roy: …He's been worried about me ever since this war started…I don't want him to be watching every move I make…

**Support B**

Marth: ROY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

Roy: Marth?! What's wrong—

Marth: You rushed to the front lines! You were almost killed!

Roy: Marth, I—

Marth: Don't "Marth" me! You scared me! You could've been hurt or worse! You—

Roy: MARTH! Can you let me finish what I have to say?!

Marth: *slaps him*

Roy: ?!

Marth: …Did I just…Roy, I—

Roy: You…you slapped me…

Marth: Roy, I didn't mean to—

*Roy leaves*

Marth: ROY! Wait! …What have I done?

**Support A**

Marth: Roy…

Roy: …

Marth: I wanted to apologize for slapping you.

Roy: …

Marth: I know that you're mad, but you have to listen to me.

Roy: …All right. What?

Marth: The reason why I'm so worried about you is…I don't want to lose you.

Roy: …What?

Marth: I remember that I lost my older sister for two years. I wasn't sure if she was alive…I also had a good friend who betrayed me…I have to kill him…

Roy: M-Marth…I…

Marth: I was so worried that I'll lose you too. You're…you're my best friend…my brother…if I lose you, I'll be heartbroken…

Roy: Marth…I'm so sorry. I should've known…

Marth: It's OK. You didn't know. I should've explained to you why I was like this.

Roy: I understand.

Marth: Roy. You will always be my brother. No matter what. All right?

Roy: Yes. I feel the same way, brother…

* * *

**Support S—Nah I'm just kidding! XD I know that Marth might be OOC, but in my headcannon, he's always overprotective to his friends, including Roy, his best friend.**

**Requests are still open!**


	6. Roy x Eliwood

**Requested by Glaceon Mage once again, here is…RoyxEliwood! Well…young Eliwood anyway XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RoyxEliwood**

**Support C**

Roy: Father, how are you doing?

Eliwood: Please don't call me "father". It's…awkward since I'm still young.

Roy: …All right, fa—I mean, Sir Eliwood…it's awkward to me calling my own father his name…

Eliwood: It's OK. I don't mind you calling me "Eliwood". Now, what do you want?

Roy: I was just wondering if you can spar with me.

Eliwood: Oh.

Roy: I heard many stories about your adventures twenty years ago.

Eliwood: Really? Who told you all that?

Roy: Mother.

Eliwood: I see.

Roy: I wanted to see you in battle, so I can learn a thing or two from you.

Eliwood: Well, if you're ready, we can.

Roy: Yes!

**Support B**

Roy: HIIIYAH!

Eliwood: Is that all you got? YEEEEYAH!

Roy: Grph! Nice hit, fa—er Sir Eliwood.

Eliwood: Thank you, Roy.

Roy: I learned a lot from you. You're a great swordsman!

Eliwood: Thank you. I've practiced after Father taught me with a sword. …

Roy: You mean…Grandfather?

Eliwood: Yes… …

Roy: W-what happened to him?

Eliwood: He's…he's dead.

Roy: …Oh.

Eliwood: I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it.

Roy: It's all right. I understand what you've went through.

Eliwood: Thanks, Roy.

**Support A**

Roy: Sir Eliwood. May I have a moment?

Eliwood: Why yes, Roy. What's the matter?

Roy: I…I was just thinking about you. You were sick in the future.

Eliwood: I…I was?

Roy: Yes. I was so worried about you. You were so sick; you couldn't even walk unless someone was there to help you.

Eliwood: I…see…

Roy: I felt that one day…you…*sniff*

Eliwood: Roy…I'm so sorry that happened to me.

Roy: I wish that I could do something to help your future self…

Eliwood: Roy. There's nothing you can do.

Roy: Wh-what?

Eliwood: I understand that you love me very much, but one day I have to go. I can't live forever.

Roy: I know, but…*sob*

Eliwood: Shhh…it's OK, son. Daddy's here now. It's going to be all right.

Roy: *sniff*

Eliwood: Roy. I love you. You'll always be my little boy. Even if I die one day…I will always watch over you.

Roy: I love you too, father…I will cherish every moment with you whenever I can…

* * *

**Aww...fatherxson fluff 3**

**Requests are still open!**


	7. Mark x F Avatar

**Requested by many of you, here's Mark x Robin (F)!**

**Enjoy!**

**MarkxRobin(F)**

**Support C**

Robin: Hmm…now where do we go this time…?

Mark: You are a Tactician, are you not?

Robin: Hm? Yes. And you are?

Mark: I'm Mark. I'm also a Tactician.

Robin: Ah, I see. I am Robin. It's nice to meet you, Mark.

Mark: It's nice to meet you too, Robin. …Say, are you looking at a map?

Robin: Yes. I am looking at this map to see which path is easier to travel. Here, we have three paths: a mountain, a rocky path, and a normal path.

Mark: Hmmm…I think the mountains would be good.

Robin: Really? I think the normal path is the best path. It's faster that way.

Mark: If we go to the normal path, enemies might ambush us. Going to the rocky path is also dangerous: there are rock slides that could crush us. So the mountains, although slower to travel in than the rock and normal paths, is the safest route.

Robin: Wow! That's incredible! I never thought of that! I guess you are a Tactician after all!

Mark: Thanks. Maybe we could study together.

Robin: I agree. Tomorrow, we'll start. Let's do our best together!

Mark: Yes!

**Support B**

Robin: …

Mark: …

Robin: …CHECKMATE!

Mark: Dang it! I was so close too!

Robin: Hee hee. You'll win soon. Don't worry.

Mark: I know…you're very smart Robin.

Robin: Why thank you. You're smart too. You nearly took away almost all of my army men in chess. Hahaha.

Mark: Hahaha. It's been fun studying with you, Robin.

Robin: Yes. We continue tomorrow, OK?

Mark: Yes ma'am!

**Support A**

Mark: Hm…if we go there…

Robin: Looking at the map, Mark?

Mark: Yes. I have some trouble figuring out where the army goes next.

Robin: Hmm…maybe the normal path is good.

Mark: Really? I thought that the mountains will be better…

Robin: So far, there are no enemies around, plus the mountains are covered in snow. What if someone slipped and fell to their death?

Mark: …You're right. I can see that. You outwit me once again, Robin. Hahaha.

Robin: Don't worry. You can catch up soon—Mark! Be prepared to fight!

Mark: Huh? Why?

Robin: Enemies approach! And we're far from camp!

Mark: Oh no…I…I don't have a weapon.

Robin: What?!

Mark: Tacticians can't fight where I am. I'm sorry if I'm not any help…

Robin: Don't worry about it. But now, stay behind me!

**Support S**

Robin: Uggh…

Mark: Robin. I'm so sorry! If I had watched my back, you wouldn't be all cut up like this!

Robin: It's all right, Mark. The most important thing is is that you're safe.

Mark: Thanks for protecting me, Robin. I owe you my life.

Robin: I should thank you, too. You carried me back to camp when I was injured.

Mark: It's nothing. …Say Robin?

Robin: Yes?

Mark: We've been studying together for weeks now, right?

Robin: Yes. Is something the matter?

Mark: Well…I… *blushes* Ireallyreallylikeyou!

Robin: What? You're talking too fast. Slow down.

Mark: Sorry. I really like you, not as a friend, but as a lover.

Robin: Oh…

Mark: Ever since I laid eyes on you, I fell in love. Robin…here is something I got.

Robin: *gasp* It's a ring! Mark…

Mark: Robin. I love you. Will you marry me?

Robin: Oh yes! Oh Mark, I love you too!

Mark: Hehe…

*Mark's confession screen pops up*

"Me and you are a great pair. Together, we'll both become great Tacticians in all of Ylisse and maybe even the world!"

**I know that this one seems boring, but I actually ran out of ideas for these supports. Hehehe…**

**Well, I'll try for now on that I'll update every day, or if it's a good day, maybe twice!**

**Requests are still open!**


	8. Ewan x Ricken

**Requested by guest, here is…EwanxRicken!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EwanxRicken**

**Support C**

Ewan: And…yah! …Not good enough…

Ricken: Hello there. Are you training?

Ewan: Yeah! I'm training to be a great Sage like my teacher!

Ricken: I see. I think you have talent on your magic.

Ewan: Really?! That's awesome! I'll try harder to improve more and more on my magic!

Ricken: Maybe I can show you some tricks.

Ewan: Really?! Great! You'll be Teacher number 2! Haha. Well, I better get going, Teacher 2. See ya!

*Ewan leaves*

Ricken: …That boy is energetic…

**Support B**

Ricken: And here, this is how you use Wind magic. And…*wind sounds*

Ewan: Wow! That's awesome! Let me try! Hmmm…*wind sounds* I did it!

Ricken: Good job, Ewan! I can tell that you're improving on your magic!

Ewan: Thanks, Teacher 2!

Ricken: You don't have to call me that. Ricken is fine.

Ewan: Oh all right, Ricken. Anyway, what other magic do you have?

Ricken: Well, there is Thunder magic and Fire magic, so I'll show you those...

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Ewan: I did it! I DID IT!

Ricken: Amazing! You did a wonderful job, Ewan! Now let's take a break.

Ewan: OK!

Ricken: If you keep it up, you'll be as good as your teacher!

Ewan: Yep! I'll do my best, Te—I mean, Ricken!

**Support A**

Ricken: And now…Dark magic! Hmmm…*dark sounds*

Ewan: Wow! Now let's see if I can do that! Hmmm… …

Ricken: …

Ewan: Nope. Nothing. *sigh*

Ricken: Don't give up, Ewan. One day you'll get it.

Ewan: You sure?

Ricken: Yeah. I believe in you!

Ewan: Thanks, Ricken! You know, you're a pretty cool guy.

Ricken: Really? Thanks, Ewan.

Ewan: Yeah. I'm glad that you're teaching me magic. In fact, I consider you as my brother!

Ricken: That's great!

Ewan: Hey! Can I call you brother from now on?

Ricken: Well…if you want. I don't mind.

Ewan: Yay! Thanks, brother!

Ricken: Hehe, no worries…brother.

* * *

**I can totally see these two getting along X3**

**Requests are still open!**


	9. Florina x Lon'qu

**Suggested by many of you, here is…Lon'quxFlorina!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lon'quxFlorina**

**Support C**

Florina: …

Lon'qu: Hiyah! HIYAH!

Florina: Um…

Lon'qu: What do you want?

Florina: Oh! Um…S-sorry! I'm…I'm going, I'm going. OOF! Oh, I-I'm sorry for bumping into y—

Lon'qu: DON'T COME NEAR ME!

Florina: EEK!

*Florina leaves*

Lon'qu: Hmph…

**Support B**

Lon'qu: …

Florina: WHOA! *trip sound* OH! I-I'm sorry again!

Lon'qu: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Florina: EEK! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Lon'qu: Just keep your distance!

Florina: O-OK! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *leaves*

Lon'qu: …That girl is afraid of me…perhaps that…? No…

**Support A**

Florina: Oh no…I'm lost. Camp's far away from here…

Soldier: Stop right there!

Florina: EEK! Put me down! Let me go!

Soldier: Shut your mouth! You're coming with us!

Florina: NO! HELP! SOMEBODY!

Lon'qu: Put her down. NOW.

Soldier: Who the hell are you?! Stay out of our way! Or do you want us to kill ya?

Lon'qu: Put her down and no one gets hurt.

Soldier: And what, let a good hostage get away?! Not on my watch!

Lon'qu: Then you leave me no choice.

*screen fades to black, then conversation continue*

Lon'qu: Are you all right?

Florina: U-um…yes. Th-thank you…

Lon'qu: You should go back to camp. I don't want you to get hurt again.

Florina: A-all right. Th-thanks again, sir…

**Support S**

Lon'qu: Florina.

Florina: Oh! Wh-what do you want, Lon'qu?

Lon'qu: I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day.

Florina: Oh…it's OK…

Lon'qu: But I do have a question: are you afraid of me?

Florina: I…I'm afraid of men.

Lon'qu: …I see…I'm actually afraid of women.

Florina: R-really?

Lon'qu: Yes. …I wanted to conquer my fear somehow…I don't want to live in fear all of my life…

Florina: M-me neither…

Lon'qu: …Florina. I wanted to tell you something.

Florina: Oh?

Lon'qu: When I first laid eyes on you…I'm…I'm in love.

Florina: Wh-what?

Lon'qu: I'm in love with you. When you were attacked by those soldiers, I was furious. I can't see my love be harmed by someone.

Florina: I-I see…

Lon'qu: Florina. I have something for you.

Florina: A-a ring? Lon'qu…

Lon'qu: Florina. I don't want to live with this fear anymore. Would you marry me?

Florina: Y-yes! I wanted to stop being scared of men, so this is the best way…I love you, Lon'qu…

Lon'qu: I love you too, Florina. May we conquer our fears…together.

* * *

**Eh…I barely knew Florina, except for the fact that she's scared of men. I don't know how I can have these two interact if they're scared of each other, so sorry! *sweatdrop***

**Requests are still open!**


	10. Roy x Ninian

**Requested by a few of you, here is…RoyxNinian! Young Ninian anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RoyxNinian**

**Support C**

Roy: Mother. How are you feeling?

Ninian: I-I'm fine, Roy. Just a little sick…

Roy: Sick?! Hang on, I'm going to find a healer.

Ninian: Don't worry about it Roy. It's just a cold.

Roy: But you could feel worse! Now let me go find a healer. Stay here, mother.

*Roy leaves*

Ninian: Why…why is he so worried about me getting sick?

**Support B**

Ninian: Ow…

Roy: Mother! Are you OK?!

Ninian: Yes, Roy. I'm fine. I just hit my head on the wall.

Roy: You need to be more careful, Mother. You would end up cracking your head open!

Ninian: Roy…you shouldn't be worried about me.

Roy: I am worried! I don't want to…lose you… *sniff*

Ninian: Roy? Are you all right?

Roy: I…I'm fine… *sniff* Just need some rest…

*Roy leaves*

Ninian: Roy…

**Support A**

Ninian: Roy.

Roy: Mother. Is there anything you need?

Ninian: I was thinking about the other day, when you were crying…

Roy: I wasn't crying, Mother. I just had…I just had hay fever…

Ninian: But you were so protective of me…Roy, did something happen to me in the future?

Roy: I…yes.

Ninian: Oh?

Roy: You died when I was young…you were at a young age, but you look so old…you have wrinkles…you were sick…

Ninian: Roy…

Roy: Father said it's because you are a dragon...I… *sniff*

Ninian: Roy. Don't cry. Boys don't cry.

Roy: I know, but…if I haven't been born, you would still be alive…

Ninian: Roy…I'm so sorry I left you when you were so young…but there's nothing you can do about it. No matter what happens, I will die. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. You will always be my little boy.

Roy: Oh Mother! Mother! *sob*

Ninian: Shh…don't cry, son. It's going to be OK…

Roy: Mother…I love you. I'll never forget you…

Ninian: I love you too, my little boy…

* * *

**Yes, I know that this is similar to RoyxEliwood, but I couldn't think of anything else XD**

**Requests are still open!**


	11. Fae x Myrrh

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating this story for a couple of days. Me and my family went on vacation last weekend, and although my aunt did have Internet, I don't want to mess with her stuff and write a story there. Hope you guys understand :)**

**Anyway, requested by archsage328, here is…FaexMyrrh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**FaexMyrrh**

**Support C**

Fae: Hey! Are you a Manakete?

Myrrh: Yes…and you are?

Fae: Fae's name is Fae! What's your name?

Myrrh: M-my name's Myrrh. …Your wings…are you a Manakete too?

Fae: Fae is actually a Divine Dragon! Fae loves to be a Divine Dragon!

Myrrh: I see…

Fae: Hey! Can we play soon?

Myrrh: …Play?

Fae: Yeah! We can play hide-and-seek or tag!

Myrrh: …I'll think about. Thank you for the offer, though.

Fae: Yay!

**Support B**

Fae: Tag! You're it!

Myrrh: *giggle* I'll catch you!

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Fae: That was fun!

Myrrh: Yes. I hope we can play again. It…brings back good memories…with my father…

Fae: You have a dad? Fae doesn't have any parents…

Myrrh: I see…well, let's play another time, Fae.

Fae: Yay!

**Support A**

Fae: Myrrh! Let's play hide-and-seek!

Myrrh: Yes. But I want to talk to you about something.

Fae: Yeah?

Myrrh: What happened to your parents?

Fae: Oh, Fae doesn't know. Fae was asleep for many, many years. What about your dad?

Myrrh: …My father…*sniff*

Fae: Huh? Oh no! Fae's sorry for making you cry!

Myrrh: It's OK…it's just that…I had to kill my father…

Fae: …Oh.

Myrrh: He was a zombie, and nothing can be done to cure him…I felt so bad for killing him…*sniff*

Fae: …Fae knows! Let's be sisters!

Myrrh: Hm?

Fae: We can be sisters! Neither of us have families, so let's be sisters to make it up!

Myrrh: That…that would be great, Fae. Thank you for being my friend…

Fae: You're welcome, sister!

* * *

**And that's all. Sorry for not posting a chapter for a while.**

**Requests are still open!**


	12. Nowi x Fae

**Not from a request; it's something I thought up recently: NowixFae**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NowixFae**

**Support C**

Nowi: *sigh* No one wants to play with me…all they want to do is work, work, work!

Fae: You too?

Nowi: Oh hi! …You're a dragon, too?!

Fae: Yeah! Fae's a Divine Dragon. You're a Manakete?

Nowi: Yeah! Hey, you aren't busy, right?

Fae: Fae wants to play, but no one wants to…

Nowi: Me too! Hey, let's be friends!

Fae: Yeah! Let's be friends! We can play hide-and-seek, tag, and all sorts of games!

**Support B**

Nowi: Hi Fae! Wanna play hide-and-seek?

Fae: Yeah! Fae will count, and you will hide!

Nowi: OK! *leaves*

Fae: One…two…three…

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Fae: Found you!

Nowi: Hahaha! You found me! OK, my turn!

Fae: Yeah!

*screen fades to black, then conversation continues*

Fae: That was fun!

Nowi: Yeah! I'm glad that I found a playmate!

Fae: Yeah! Me too!

Nowi: Let's play again!

Fae: OK!

**Support A**

Fae: Hey Nowi! Let's play "Dragon Fight!"

Nowi: Ooooh! What's that? What are the rules?

Fae: We both turn into dragons and we play-fight!

Nowi: …I'm not sure about that…

Fae: Huh? Why not?

Nowi: Whenever I have playmates, I always turn into a dragon. And they ran away…

Fae: Oh no! Fae's sorry!

Nowi: It's all right, Fae. I'm worried that you'll run away too…

Fae: Fae won't! Fae promises!

Nowi: You won't?

Fae: Yeah! Fae's a dragon too, so Fae's not scared of dragons!

Nowi: Thanks, Fae. You're the best friend any Manakete can ask for!

Fae: And you're the best friend any Divine Dragon can ask for!

Nowi: Yup! Now let's turn into dragons and play-fight!

Fae: Yay!

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Requests are still open!**


End file.
